Many locking systems use fastener assemblies that comprise a mechanical or electro mechanical locking mechanisms. The lock generally consists of a mechanism which engages a male pin or staple when the door is closed. In the closed position the lock remains engaged to the male portion. While these types of systems have been successful in keeping items fastened, there are situation that can cause the fastener assembly some problems. Many times, there is a considerable amount of movement between the lock and item being secured which leads to alignment problems between the mechanism and the pin.
There is also the problem of debris, water, or other contaminants interfering with the locking motion of the fastener assembly. The fasteners are open to the elements and are prone to suffer damage due to these contaminants. As a result, a fastener may not fit together properly or as securely as it should or may not release as it is intended, causing problems for a user.
As such, a slip stud such as the one described in PCT/AU2006/001975 and incorporated herein by reference can be used to solve many of the abovementioned problems. However, there are times when a user wishes to manually release a slip stud and this invention aims to solve that problem.